


we stumble back into ourselves

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: you make me sick because I adore you so / i love all the dirty tricks / and twisted games you play on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we stumble back into ourselves

"I still fuckin' hate you, you know," Jason says. He's on top of Bruce, straddling him, sure he'd be leaving any minute now with his dignity in-fucking-tact, if it weren't for the way Bruce keeps looking at him like he's the greatest thing he's ever seen.

"I know," Bruce says. "And you have every right –"

"Shut up," Jason says. "Shut the _fuck_ up."

He grinds down onto Bruce, wants to put his nails right through his chest, wants to see once and for all if there's really a heart beneath all that armor.

"You don't get to do that _now_ ," Jason says. Bruce's hands are on the bed, limp at his sides like he hasn't spent the night beating Gotham's whackjobs to a pulp.

"I didn't come here for you to fuck with my head," Jason says. He knows what the next question's going to be, knows even with his eyes closed and his thighs getting Bruce in a vice grip.

"What –" Bruce starts, and Jason shifts _hard_ on him like he's shifting gears, and _there's_ that Batman growl Jason remembers, there's all the noise Bruce keeps pretending he doesn't make for Jason anymore.

"Jason," Bruce says. Warns, but what Jason needs is a threat. Bruce still isn't moving, isn't touching him, and it's a game of chicken to see how long he _lasts_ before he does.

"Tell me," Jason says. He leans down, so close to Bruce's mouth he can already taste him, but he doesn't push all the way in – and there, that's a small victory, because Bruce reaches out, touches his face, and Jason does everything he can not to lean into that like a goddamn _cat_.

"Anything," Bruce says, and for a second Jason _believes_ him.

He shakes his head, shifts in Bruce's hand until he can graze the palm of Bruce's hand with his teeth. Bruce lets out a breath but doesn't pull back. "Tell me," Jason says. He looks right into Bruce's eyes and says, "Tell me you _missed_ me."

Bruce's mouth opens, and he reaches up and gets his other hand on the back of Jason's head. He runs his fingers through Jason's hair stroking, soothing, and Jason feels himself responding to the touch before he can fucking _stop_ himself.

He remembers –

"I," Bruce says. "I always miss you, Jason. I always _need_ you."

And Jason makes a stupid fucking noise, sharp and pained and nothing like anyone else, _anyone_ else has ever gotten out of him. "You don't fucking –"

"I do," Bruce says. "We all do," he says, and Jason wants to hurt him, wants to knock his teeth right down his throat and tell him to shove his fucking _family_ because Jason's supposed to be all he _needs_ , but mostly – 

He leans into Bruce, into that solid chest that's never been quite enough to hold back the mess in Jason's head, lets Bruce kiss him soft at first, easy, until he rolls them on the bed, hands still cupping Jason like that's all that's holding him together – and maybe it is.

"I _hate_ you," Jason says again, even though his hand is under Bruce's shirt and one leg is wrapped around Bruce's waist.

"I know," Bruce says again, and Jason almost punches him because he's _smiling._ "That's all right."


End file.
